eugenie_markhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Eugenie Markham
'' “Later, I would ask Shaya to help me compose a formal response to Katrice's letter, something a long the lines of "I am the Thorn Queen. F*** Off.”'' ― Richelle Mead, Thorn Queen'' Eugenie Markham is an only child to her human mother (unnamed through the series) and was adopted by her step-dad, Roland, at a younger age after he had rescued her mother and killed Tirigan (Her biological father) in the process and adopted Eugenie when she was a little girl and trained her in the ways of being a Shaman. Throughout the series its been made aware of that Eugenie isn't the only child of King Tirigan "Storm King", he had two other daughters who are more than willing to fulfill his prophecy indicating that his heir would give birth to a son who would take over the human world and destroy it. In the events that something supernaturalistic were to try to kill her, she would use an alias to protect herself-also when she travels to the Otherworld, she travels through in the form of a Dark Swan thus titling herself as "Odile" from Swan Lake. Physical Appearance Described as wearing simple jeans, boots, belted holsters which she keeps her gun, athame and wand she'll occasionally use for banishing creature's, long duster or denim jacket. In the graphic novel, she's seen wearing a blue shirt with the british flag on the front. Eugenie is also described as having long cinnamon red hair and violet eyes she got from her father. She also has several tattoo's which helps her connect her magic to the Otherworld and coincidentally named after Greek Goddesses. Tattoos: ◾ A chain of violets and leaves (Lower back, violets are her trade mark) ◾Green snake (upper right arm, Hecate: Eugenie calls upon the magic to transition to the otherworld and back) ◾White butterfly (upper left arm, Persephone: transition to the world of death) ◾ Full Moon (back of the neck, Selene: anchors her to the human world) Relationships There's a moment in the first novel where Tim, her roommate, wonders what she's going to do with her life and mentions her ex-boyfriend, Dean, whom she slept around with because they both had nothing better to do. With that in mind, Eugenie puts her hair up, lipstick on and a black bra underneath a white shirt which ends up attracting Kiyo Marquez, a shape-shifting Kitsune who holds this dark seduction that sweeps Eugenie off her feet and follows him back to his place to sleep with him. There, she wakes up to his hand over her mouth and demands that she stay silent as an Elemental (When a gentry can't fully travel to the human world, they turn into large humanoids symbolizing elements: Ice, earth, water, fire,etc),silently watches them and engages in a fight with the being. Eugenie becomes confused and is disgusted with herself when she realizes that he knew what was in his room and didn't hesitate to fight it off. Kiyotaka "Kiyo" continues through the series to be her on and off boyfriend. He's made it very clear to her that he would not father Storm King's grandson and if he did, he would not hesitate to kill it, leaving Eugenie feeling confused about the possibilities. There's moment where Eugenie wants answers and needs reinforcements for her latest client, Wil Delaney, who asks Eugenie to bring back his sister, Jasmine Delaney from King Aeson. Surprised by his knowledge, when Eugenie asks how he knew so much, he simply tells her that a sprite told him and goes to the Otherworld to ask Dorian, a Fairy King with a taste for bondage, for help. He gives her an ultimatum: He will help her if she sleeps with him. Feeling insulted, she turns him down and wouldn't be possible for him to father Storm King's heir because she's on the pill. Dorian, being a full Gentry, doesn't understand humans and their technology and leaves it at that. Eugenie knows that Dorian wants to father her son because he is one of the few that sided with King Tirigan in his reign but tells Eugenie frequently that he would not force a woman to sleep with him and his word becomes true when Eugenie and Kiyo break up and she turns to Dorian to take his offer. He declines and instead promises her that if he can help her control her powers, he would aid her in the assault on King Aeson's kingdom and rescue, Wil's sister. They attack on King Aeson where Eugenie finds out that Jasmine is actually the sister of Eugenie. Using the magic that Dorian had taught her she sucked all the water out of Aeson and blows him apart. Dorian was badly injured during the battle with Aeson ,but was able to show Eugenie how to claim the land without Eugenie realizing. The land becomes a model of Tucson and is renamed as the Thorn Land of which Eugenie becomes queen.Realizing what she had done she blamed Dorian of betraying her. Category:Dark Swan Category:Storm Born Category:Richelle Mead